In the related art, a flush toilet including a body portion which is installed on a toilet and a toilet seat and a toilet lid which are provided to be pivotable with respect to the body portion is known (refer to Patent Document 1 below).
In addition, a toilet, in which a motor for opening and closing a toilet seat and a motor for opening and closing a toilet lid are provided inside one unit so as to electrically open and close the toilet seat and the toilet lid, one pivot shaft is coupled to both the motor for opening and closing a toilet seat and the motor for opening and closing a toilet lid, and the toilet seat and the toilet lid are pivotally supported by the pivot shaft, is known.
The toilet seat or the toilet lid is configured to be opened and closed in response to the motor for opening and closing a toilet seat or the motor for opening and closing a toilet lid which is selectively driven.
In addition, there is a toilet in which a motor for opening and closing a toilet seat is provided inside one unit and a motor for opening and closing a toilet lid is provided inside the other unit. A pivot shaft of the toilet seat coupled to the motor for opening and closing a toilet seat and a pivot shaft of the toilet lid coupled to the motor for opening and closing a toilet lid are independently provided. Generally, the pivot shaft of the toilet lid is arranged at the rear of the pivot shaft of the toilet seat.
Patent Document 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2014-217779.